<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On His Doorstep by WishfulKittyKat1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585793">On His Doorstep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulKittyKat1/pseuds/WishfulKittyKat1'>WishfulKittyKat1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Nico, Gabe Ugliano Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Cursing, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Nico di Angelo, don't mess with Nico, gabe is an abusive piece of shit, hades is a gang leader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulKittyKat1/pseuds/WishfulKittyKat1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden boy Percy Jackson shows up on Nico di Angelo's doorstep after being assaulted. Nico does his best.</p><p>Also:</p><p>Nico's in a gang and Percy needs his help.</p><p>TW: Referenced rape and suicide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On His Doorstep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this Tumblr post:<br/>The hero shows up at the villain’s doorstep one night. They’re shivering, bleeding, scared. There’s also a slightly dazed look in their eyes– they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “…didn’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.</p><p>But Nicercy style!</p><p>Also I'm in love with the AU where Nico's in a gang/part of the mafia. In. Love. Any goods ones? Please send them my way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico was sitting on the couch and trying to concentrate on his chemistry homework when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>A knock? Who would be knocking at this hour? Who would be here to see him, much less at midnight in the middle of a storm?</p><p>The only options Nico could think of were not good. Gang members, even the ones still in high school, made a lot of enemies and Nico had more than his fair share. His father liked to send him out when someone crossed the Underworld, the gang his father ran, and needed to learn a lesson because he was discreet enough to not get caught. None of his targets ever appreciated seeing him. Maybe someone related to one of his targets had somehow found out who Nico was or where he lived. Maybe it was his father with another job for him. Nico considered ignoring it, and then thought about how furious his father would be if Nico ignored his messenger.</p><p>Nico grabbed his gun from the side table and flipped the safety off. He unlocked the door and cracked it just a bit.</p><p>Percy Jackson.</p><p>Captain of the swim team, golden boy, and definitely not someone who Nico ever interacted with beyond the few times they’d been assigned to work together in school. </p><p>Percy Jackson. Bleeding.</p><p>Not just bleeding. Percy’s lip was split and his cheekbone and the side of his face held the beginnings of some very nasty bruises. His clothes were soaked clean through by the storm above. He was swaying on his feet, and when Nico looked closer he realized that Percy looked dazed, like he’d been drugged. Shaking, shivering, caving in on himself as he cowered on Nico’s doorstep.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“M’ sorry,” he slurred, and that made it worse, what had he taken, what had happened, “dn’t know where t’ go.”</p><p>And with that, he collapsed. On Nico’s doorstep.</p><p>Nico caught him the best he could with one arm, using his free hand to flip the gun’s safety back on and shove it into his waistband. He drug Percy inside and laid him down in the foyer.</p><p>Medicine first. He grabbed the first aid kit from his bathroom and a pair of scissors because Percy was definitely bleeding from somewhere in his stomach area and there was no way Nico was going to be able to do anything about that while he was plastered in that shirt. As an afterthought, he got a towel too because there was now a small lake in his hallway.</p><p>He sliced off the shirt, quietly apologizing to Percy, and hissed when he saw what was beneath. Percy’s abdomen was a mess of bruises and scrapes. Luckily, none of the gashes looked deep enough for stitches, so Nico just cleaned them and bandaged them the best he could. He reached for Percy’s pants to check for any other serious injuries and give the gashes whose edges peeked above the hem of his jeans the same treatment as the ones on Percy’s chest, but the moment his fingers settled on the fabric, someone seized his wrist.</p><p>Percy was awake now, still woozy but his pupils blown wide and the fear back in full force. He clutched Nico’s wrist desperately. He was pretty strong, something Nico guessed came from hours of swimming.</p><p>“No,” he begged. “Don’t, please. Stop.”</p><p>Nico rocked back on his heels, raising his other hand in a cautious surrender. “Woah, okay, I’m stopping, see? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”</p><p>A painful moment while the other boy squeezed as hard as he could—that would leave a bruise—rested between the two before the words processed and he dropped Nico’s wrist. Percy’s breath hitched. “M’ sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Nico said as softly as he could. He felt like he was coaxing a wild animal. “You’re okay. I was just going to see if you had any more injuries that needed help.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Percy repeated, squeezing his eyes shut. “I didn’t mean it. Don’t—” He stopped himself from finishing, only balled his fists at his side and grimaced.</p><p>Nico sighed and dropped the soft tone he’d given his voice. “It’s really okay, Percy. It’s fine. I’m fine.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s fine, you’re fine,” Nico said. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m okay.”</p><p>Percy’s breathing slowed to a more normal pace. He opened his eyes. “Nico?”</p><p>Nico hummed. He looked more aware than he did a minute ago. The drug must be wearing off. “Yes. Can you sit up? I need to check your back.”</p><p>Percy sat up, wincing as he did so. His back was less bruised than his front but on his hips Nico could see fingerprints where hands had grabbed the older boy’s hips. </p><p>To hold him still, Nico thought.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He’d realistically known that there was no way someone would go to all of the trouble of drugging Percy just to beat him up and not touch him further, but there were still miles between knowing and <em>knowing.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy’s shoulders slumped forward as Nico reached to treat one of the gashes, probably from fingernails, on his lower back and Nico could tell that Percy had realized he knew. They sat in silence, Percy burning red with shame, while Nico finished treating his back. When he was done, he pulled back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If you need to… clean up…” Nico began awkwardly. “I’ll give you some new clothes. I had to cut your shirt off, sorry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t think yours will fit me,” Percy whispered. Humiliation that he didn’t deserve had him avoiding Nico’s gaze to stare at the floor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My older brother sometimes stays with me. His will fit.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy swallowed. “Are you going to wake up your parents?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That took Nico by surprise. He couldn’t help it. He snorted a breath of laughter. “No one lives with me, Percy,” he said. “I live by myself.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh.” the other boy shifted on the floor. “Is that… Legal?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico shrugged. “Probably not. My dad doesn’t really care. The cops know to steer clear of this place and my neighbors aren’t going to complain.” He stood. “Let me grab you some clothes and then I’ll show you the bathroom, okay?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico started to leave but he hesitated. “Percy, are you going to the police about this? Because you should.” He rested a hand on the gun still tucked in his waistband, the outline obvious to anyone who cared to look. “I’m usually the last person to recommend going to the police about anything, but this…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy shook his head. “It’ll just make things worse.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Why?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The guy who…” he swallowed. “I already sent him to prison once. Years ago. He got out on good behavior like six months ago and this time… He’s in a gang now.” Nico stiffened. “He told me they wouldn’t let him go to prison again. Said if I said anything, they’d go after my mom.” Percy’s voice broke. “I don’t want to cross a gang. My mom, she…” Percy trailed off, his words choked by tears, but Nico could fill in the gaps. Everyone knew that Percy Jackson loved his mom. You could insult anything and he’d take it with a smile, but one word on his mom and you would never have any kind of social standing again. Percy wasn’t going to report because he wanted to protect his mom.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you know what gang?” Nico asked, his mind already whirling. His father had a lot of influence. He could make a few calls, and—</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The Underworld.” Percy said. Nico flinched and the other boy looked at him closer. Suddenly his eyes widened. “Wait, aren’t you—”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico needed to process, he needed to think. No, no, surely not.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy scrambled backward, the fear rushing back over his face like water flowing from a cracked dam. “At school, they say you’re in a gang. What gang are you in?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We wouldn’t protect a child molester or a rapist,” Nico snapped. “We wouldn’t.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy shook. “Please,” he begged. “Don’t hurt me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not going to hurt you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have come here if I’d known, I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me, please.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not going to hurt you!” Nico cried.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Think, think, there had to be a way to fix this. There had to be an answer. Percy was having a panic attack in his hallway bruised and still halfway covered in blood and he thought that Nico was going to hurt him. What could he do?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That was a bad idea.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That was the only idea he had.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico pulled the gun out of his waistband. Percy shook harder. “I’m sorry,” he pleaded. “Please let me go.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico set his jaw and crouched down to the floor. He placed the gun on the floor very carefully, keeping his eyes on Percy as he did so. “I’m setting the gun down, okay?” he said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy’s breath stuttered. “What?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico stood up just as slowly as he had crouched down. “I’m going to pass it to you. Are you ready?” he asked. Everything in him was screaming what a stupid idea this was, he shouldn’t be giving a tramautized rape victim a gun, especially not if said rape victim seemed to think Nico would support his rapist, but Nico couldn’t think of a better way to diffuse the situation right now. Percy felt like he was powerless. Nico was giving him power.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What are you doing?” Percy asked. “Why would you…?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico kicked the gun over to Percy, who only stared at it. “I don’t have any other weapons right now, okay? I was doing homework and I only grabbed that in case there was someone dangerous at the door.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nico?” Percy looked more unsure than he had before, but at least he wasn’t scared of Nico.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not going to hurt you, Percy. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t care who it was who hurt you, I’m not on their side, okay? There’s no reason to attack someone like that.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy picked up the gun and stood up, aiming the gun loosely at Nico. Nico didn’t move. “You’re just going to let me…?” He stepped closer, aiming the gun directly at his stomach. Nico met his eyes squarely and didn’t flinch away. Percy limped closer and closer until the gun was pressed to Nico’s stomach and still Nico didn’t move. “Why are you letting me do this?” He asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico reached out and carefully took the gun from his hand. Percy let him. “First of all, I’m trying to prove I don’t want to hurt you. If I hand you my only weapon, that’s the best way I can do that. Second, I’m trying to show I’m nothing like the guy who hurt you. I figured he would never give you a way to fight back.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Percy agreed faintly. “Never. But even if you were trying to do that, why would you let me point it at you? I had my finger on the trigger. I could have hurt you even accidentally.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico smiled. “You couldn’t have hurt me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy frowned. “What do you mean? You didn’t take a loaded gun even though you thought there could have been someone dangerous at your door?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Nico said. “It’s loaded.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico flipped the gun over, showing it to Percy. “It’s on safety.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy laughed, just a little. “Safety.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Safety,” Nico agreed. “Now can I get you those clothes?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy shifted and rubbed an arm. “Yeah, but, um, what about the police? Weren’t you trying to convince me to call them?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We can do that now if that’s what you’d like to do,” Nico said. “I’ll help you and I’ll drive you to the hospital so they can do a proper rape kit. But you said the guy who did this to you was a member of the Underworld.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy shrunk. “I thought you said that the Underworld wouldn’t protect a—a rapist.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“They wouldn’t,” Nico agreed. “I wouldn’t. But I have some influence, and besides, the Underworld has their own way of dealing with members they disapprove of.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Their own way?” Percy slashed a finger across his throat with a questioning look and Nico nodded. “But you’re just a kid. How do you have enough influence with them that they’d believe you?” He hesitated. “No offense.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico shrugged. “None taken. Percy, do you know my last name?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Di Angelo.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you know what the current leader of the Underworld is known as?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The Angel.” Percy blinked. “Oh. Oh.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My father,” Nico clarified. “The Angel. Hades di Angelo. And me, the Ghost King.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay,” Percy said. “This is fine.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico winced. He didn’t need another Percy panic attack, and the boy had already had a pretty rough night. Maybe that was not the best information to drop on him. Maybe he should be taking this a little slower. Clothes and a shower, not admitting that you kill people. “I’m sorry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Percy said. “I’ve been going to school with a mafia enforcer. For the Underworld. It’s fine. Anyone else I should be concerned about? Is Grover perhaps a drug runner?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Grover’s a medic. We don’t do drugs,” Nico said automatically. “Wait. Shit. I’m trying not to drop too much information on you right now. Can we do this tomorrow? Would you rather tell me which piece of shit did this to you or call the police? Preferably not on me, although I guess that’s an option too.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy blinked. “You saved my life. I’m not calling the police on you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Out of it Percy was better than Panic Percy, but not by much, Nico decided.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I definitely just gave you basic medical attention and handed you a loaded gun. Didn’t save your life. Police or no?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The other boy focused back in on Nico. “His name is Gabe Ugliano. Can you get me some clothes now?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico filed the name away and went to find some of Thanatos’s clothes. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy made it three hours sleeping in the guest bedroom before he had a nightmare. He woke Nico screaming, and Nico ran into the room absolutely sure someone was attacking his houseguest. One look at Percy, wild-eyed and panicked, and he realized what had happened.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t think I’m going to be able to go back to sleep,” Percy admitted when he’d calmed down.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let’s watch a movie,” Nico suggested, ushering him onto the couch. “Any preferences?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They ended up watching The Little Mermaid. Percy sat as far away from Nico as possible on the couch. But when Nico moved to the floor, Percy protested.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re uncomfortable with me on the couch,” Nico said. “You’ve had a pretty traumatizing night. It’s fine. I’m okay on the floor.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy bit his lip. “I’m not exactly uncomfortable,” he said. “You’re nothing like him. I’m worried I’m going to make you uncomfortable.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico watched him skeptically. “You won’t make me uncomfortable.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know I’m bi, right?” Percy asked suddenly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The whole school knows. You dated Jason Grace after you broke up with Annabeth. It was a rather public coming out.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And you’re okay with it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico raised an eyebrow. “I’m gay.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy relaxed. “Okay.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Why are we having this conversation?” Nico asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy pulled the blanket draped over him closer to his chest. “I like physical touch. Even now. Even after last time. Everyone was saying it was okay if I didn’t want it but I did. I do. I think it makes me feel safe, as long as it’s someone I trust.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay,” Nico said, as neutrally as possible. He tried to ignore the way his stomach twisted when Percy said that he trusted Nico. Percy had just been assaulted. He did not need Nico having a crush on him. It was easy enough to ignore in school. They didn't talk in school. But now?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And I thought that if I cuddled with you and then you found out I was bi you would think I was coming onto you and hate me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I wouldn’t hate you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy huddled farther into the corner of the couch. “Will you cuddle with me?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico nodded and moved onto the couch next to Percy. The other boy shifted towards him hesitantly. Nico made sure not to reach for Percy but to let him decide exactly how much contact he was comfortable with. Percy relaxed against him and Nico ignored the way his heart sped up. He tried to focus on the movie.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>During the final battle with Ariel and Eric fighting and then killing Ursula, Nico winced. Cartoon killing was one thing. But he was an actual murderer. And he was planning on killing someone else. A piece of shit, but still. Killing. How could Percy be okay with that?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know I’m going to kill him, right?” he whispered to the older boy as they cuddled on the couch.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah,” Percy said. “I know.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico pulled back so he could see Percy’s face. “That doesn’t bother you?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He deserves it,” Percy said. His eyes narrowed. “I would have killed him myself if he hadn’t threatened my mom. This way he won’t be able to hurt us again.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Nico agreed. “He won’t.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy sat up. “My mom doesn’t know where I am. I don’t have my phone.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico sat up too. “Do you have her number? I can call her.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Gabe won’t let her answer any number she doesn’t know. He says it might be the gang.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico waved that away. “I’ll handle it,” he said. “I’ll call her and then I’ll drive you back home. I’ll make sure Gabe will be gone when you get there.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pulled out his phone. Percy gave him the number, and he dialed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As soon as he heard the wind that usually meant someone had picked up, he spoke.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Pronto?” he said. “Con chi parlo? Is this Gabe Ugliano?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll get him,” a woman’s voice said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“One moment, please,” Nico said quickly. “Sally Jackson?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes?” she said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your son’s with me. He’s safe. I’m bringing him home soon.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For a moment, there was nothing but shaky breath and he was afraid he’d somehow said that while Gabe Ugliano could hear, and then she whispered, “Thank you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Now may I speak to Gabe?” Nico asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, of course,” she said. “Here he is.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hello?” A man said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Gabe Ugliano?” Nico answered, allowing his Italian accent to seep through a little more than he usually did. “I have a job for you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Who’s this?” he asked. “I always get my jobs from the same guy, never some Italian idiot. Who’re you?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The Ghost King.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was a moment of silence on the line, and Percy grinned at Nico. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sorry,” the man mumbled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, I should think so,” Nico said softly. “You should be sorry.” He waited a moment to let the lesson sink in before continuing. “Meet me under the bridge in forty-five minutes. You know the one.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He didn’t let the man answer before hanging up and turning to face Percy.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your mom knows we’re coming, and Gabe won’t be there,” he said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy kissed him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico froze for a second, all of his thoughts pausing. Percy was kissing him. It was kind of amazing. He shouldn’t be kissing him. He kissed back anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy pulled away. “I’m so sorry,” he said, flinching back. “I should have asked. No, I just shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Nico whispered. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you back. Tonight has been… no. Tonight has been bad, for you. I took advantage of that, I’m sorry.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy grabbed his hand. “No, wait, are you saying you’re okay with kissing me?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You don’t have to kiss me, Percy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But are you okay with it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico winced. “Yes. I have a bit of a crush on you. I have for a while. Just, I’m not going to take advantage of you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy kissed him again, lightly this time. “We’ll talk about this later. But we will talk. I like you too. Why do you think I showed up at your house tonight?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico blinked. “I don’t know.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My mother,” Percy reminded him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Right.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy lived in the slums. The apartments he directed Nico to were falling apart in the worst part of town. Nico grimaced when Percy brought him up six flights of stairs because the elevator was broken.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“This is unacceptable, I hope you know that,” he whispered as they walked down the hallway to Percy’s apartment. The entire hall stank of cigarette smoke. "You aren't living here much longer."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Okay," Percy agreed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He rapped on the door. A woman opened it and gasped. “Percy, what happened to you? Your face!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hi, Mom.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She pulled him close and pointed a finger at Nico. “You said he was safe. This is not safe. This is beat up and bruised.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico flinched. She was right. “I’m sorry, Ms. Jackson.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t care what gang you’re a part of. You hurt my son and I will make you pay,” she hissed. “You will not get away with this.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Percy stepped between them before Nico could say anything. “Wait, Mom! You’re wrong. Nico didn’t hurt me. He fixed me up. I’ve been at his house since midnight but Gabe is the one who hurt me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Gabe?!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico grimaced. “Ah, Gabe. Will you excuse me for perhaps fifteen minutes, please?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Go,” Percy agreed. “I’ll explain, Mom, I promise.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nico returned to his car and took a lovely walk over a bridge. Coincidentally, Gabe Ugliano’s body was found under that same bridge later that day. It was ruled a suicide, although some police wondered how he had managed to hang himself, shoot himself, and also carve the word ‘rapist’ into his own forehead. Tragic.<br/>
When he returned to the Jacksons’ apartments, he helped them pack everything important and brought the two of them back to his own home. “You can stay with me for a while,” he said. “As long as you want. It’s safer, anyway, this is an Underworld safe house for a reason.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And if Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson started dating a few days later? Well, that might have been the hottest gossip since when Percy Jackson first came out, but the way they’d gotten together? No one’s business.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>No one at all.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>(Therapy was long and hard but rewarding. Eventually, Percy was okay with Nico undressing him)</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>(Nico proposed by giving Percy the same gun he’d given him that night. This time, there was a ring hooked on the safety)</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a drabble.</p><p>Like five hundred words.</p><p>I don't even know what to do with myself at this point.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>